


Misunderstanding

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Batmoore Mentioned, Becalamity, F/F, F/M, Markcity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if after the final show of the USO tour Jesse showed back up to try and get Beca back. Would she chose him or would she chose Calamity.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Becalamity one shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest fanfic on Pitch Perfect. You all enjoy it.

(Over in Southern France over at the venue where they had the final show at the Evermoist members are backstage talking and joking around as someone walks up to them 

and grabs Calamity making her laugh as he jokingly puts her in head lock making the other's laugh then he let's go as she pushes him.)

Calamity: Jerk.  
Mark: Yes and you're so pretty.

(The other girls laugh at her as Mark winks at Veracity getting her to laugh at him.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: I'm fine. But he's lucky he's so cute.  
Mark: Bitch please i know i am.  
Charity: Debatable.

(Mark looks at her and sticks his tongue out at her making her laugh.)

Serenity: Anyway.  
Mark: Right.

(He walks over to his girlfriend and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: You flirt with my lead singer and then kiss me.  
Calamity: I know i feel used.  
Mark: I hope you don't feel to used?

(She flips him off making him laugh.)

Mark: Yeah i can think of a Bella's member who wouldn't mind that being used on her.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from blushing. As the others are trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Babe she's gonna hurt you.  
Mark: Oh i know she is. Anyway.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Tonight was the final show.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: How you guys feeling that Khaled chose Beca over you four?  
Serenity: A little bumbed but you know what?  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: He couldn't of picked a better person to open for him. And her performance with the rest of the Bellas.  
Mark: Yeah those ladies are her bestfriends.  
Veracity: It shows to.  
Mark: Believe it or not when she first met those ladies she didn't want anything to do with the Bellas.  
Charity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. When Beca first started at Barden she wanted to become a DJ.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Judge her a little harshly did you?  
Calamity: We all did to be honest. I mean she's one hell of a singer they all are.  
Mark: They are. 

(They look at him and laugh. Unknown to them Chloe heard the conversation and smiles as she walks off to go talk to her other Bellas.)

Serenity: They made us look bad.  
Mark: I don't think they mean't to.  
Serenity: No i know that. I mean they made Acapalla seem really cool.  
Mark: It's not so out is it?  
Serenity: It really isn't.

(Mark laughs at her as he kisses Veracity's head getting her to smile at him. Then he sees the look on Calamity's face.)

Mark: You are right Cal?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Just tired.  
Mark: Okay well why don't you four go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Or go and talk to the Bellas and apologize to them for being so rude to them.  
Calamity: We can do that.  
Mark: Are right. I'll meet you guys there i'm gonna go talk to Khaled and Theo.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: I'll see you later.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off as he walks off Calamity looks upset again.)

Charity: Calamity!

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Just seeing how Vera finally got the guy she's been wanting for so long and well me.  
Serenity: Which one?  
Calamity: Beca!

(They look at her and feel bad for her.)

Charity: Well we still tonight we don't leave until morning.  
Calamity: Yeah okay. Come on let's go and talk to them.  
Serenity: Lead the way.

(She laughs at her as she pushes her back making the other's laugh. Back over by Mark and Theo their talking and joking around as Beca walks up to them.)

Mark: Yeah yeah.

(He starts laughing as Beca reaches them.)

Beca: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Beca: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Me and Theo were actually just talking is all.  
Beca: Okay. Well i just wanted to come and thank Theo and Khaled for choosing me. I mean i know it wasn't easy.  
Theo: Actually it wasn't an easy choice.  
Mark: Yeah really. I mean there were three other good acts on this tour.  
Theo: Yeah. To be honest. Out of em all.  
Mark: The Bellas were better.  
Theo: Not just that. I mean the other acts had good a sound. Evermoist mainly.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Theo: But other than that. Yeah the Bellas were better.  
Mark: I still say Evermoist was better.

(Beca starts beating on him making him laugh.)

Mark: Are right are right i'm done.  
Beca: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right. Now why don't you go and meet up with the rest of the Bellas.  
Beca: Okay see you later Theo.  
Theo: That you will Beca.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark laughs.)

Theo: She's a sweet girl whoever she ends up with will be a very lucky woman.

(Mark looks over at her and smiles as she reaches the other Bellas and walks off with them.)

Mark: Yeah. I'll see aye.  
Theo: Okay. Good luck man.  
Mark: You too.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off he walks up to the Bellas and they head off to go celebrate the end of the tour. Later that night over at one of the bars 

in Southern France Mark's talking and joking around with one of the Saddle up members their laughing so hard he nearly falls over that is until he sees someone he 

didn't think he'd ever see again. Seeing his attitude change he turns to see who he's looking at.)

Jeffery: Who is that?  
Mark: Jesse Swanson.  
Jeffery: Who?  
Mark: He's Beca's ex. They broke up about a year or two ago.  
Jeffery: What the hell does he want?  
Mark: My guess Beca back. Excuse me.  
Jeffery: Sure thing.

(Mark walks off and over to the Bellas as he gets to them he talks to them.)

Beca: You've gotta be kidding me?  
Mark: I really wish that i was.

(As he continues to talk to them he say's something that makes them laugh.)

Chloe: So messed up.  
Mark: So I've been told.  
Emily: Whose your bestfriend Mark?

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Emily: Chloe over heard your conversation with Evermoist and you said we were all of Beca's bestfriends.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Emily: So i was wondering whose your's was.

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks off upset but quickly looks at her.)

Mark: You wouldn't know who she was if i brought her up.  
Emily: Really?  
Mark: Really. Besides it's still really painful to talk about her.  
Emily: Okay. I won't force you to talk about her.  
Mark: Well thank you.  
Chloe: But you have gotten close to all of us and well to Evermoist.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i have. Their not so bad once you get to know them.  
Beca: Oh we've gotten to know them just the last few days.  
Mark: I told you.  
Beca: And their hot.  
Emily: Oh yeah.  
Mark: Just remember.  
Aubrey: Ah. You mean me and Chloe can't go after Veracity?  
Mark: No. She's mine and i'm telling Stacie.

(Aubrey looks off as the other girls laugh at her face.)

Chloe: Bree's always had a bit of a crush on Stacie.  
Aubrey: Do not.  
Mark: Then why's your face turning the same shade of red as Calamity's shirt from the first day.

(She sticks her tongue out at him as Jesse reaches them.)

Amy: Jesse at ten o'clock.

(They turn and look at him.)

Beca: Where's Evermoist when you need them?  
Calamity: Bella's!

(They turn and look at them.)

Chloe: Hey.  
Calamity: Hi. 

(Beca looks at Calamity and smiles at her which gets her to the do samething with her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Calamity: Nothing much we just wanted to come and talk to them if that's okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I gotta make a call anyway. Play nice Amy.  
Amy: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He kisses her then pulls away her as he turns and walks off to go call one of his friends back.)

Aubrey: So what's up?  
Calamity: I know these three have been spending a lot of time with you ladies and well I've been well.  
Beca: A bitch?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yes. And i'm sorry.  
Beca: I'm sorry did she just apologize?  
Charity: Don't pick at her to much Beca.  
Beca: Why not?  
Veracity: Because just to be an ass she might take it back.  
Calamity: Okay look i might be a bitch but i'm not that big of a bitch.  
Veracity: Oh we know.

(She looks at her as Veracity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Ignore them.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I can try.  
Calamity: Anyway. Aside from that. Shut up Serenity.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Anyway. Look like i said i know they've been spending time with you guys and as good as that is it's just.  
Beca: You don't have to apologize again Calamity. We all accept.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: Well to be fair.  
Cynthia: What?  
Charity: I know we've all apologized. But Calamity has her reason's for being the way she was with you all.  
Aubrey: We all have a reasons for acting the way we do.  
Calamity: I'm so glad you understand.  
Aubrey: More then some people might know.  
Beca: She was kind of a stuck up in collage.

(The Evermoist members look at her as Aubrey looks at her as Amy and Chloe are trying to keep from laughing.)

Aubrey: I hate you.

(Beca starts laughing.)

Beca: I know.  
Calamity: Anyway. It was really nice touring with you ladies even if we weren't as inviting as these three were towards the end.  
Beca: You four really weren't half as bad as other rival bands or groups we've gone up against.  
Calamity: Oh i don't know.  
Emily: Their freshman year in collage they went up another group called the Treblemakers.  
Charity: Were they treble?  
Emily: Even more treble then i'm guessing Serenity at times.

(Serenity looks at her and then laughs.)

Veracity: Oh yeah she's the worst.  
Serenity: Hey. What is this pick on Serenity night? 

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: No.  
Serenity: Thank you.  
Calamity: It's pick on Serenity night every night.

(They start laughing at her face as she playfully pushes Calamity.)

Serenity: Ass.  
Beca: Yes she does.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Why thank you. I was starting to wonder if you'd noticed.  
Beca: Nope i definitely noticed.  
Aubrey: On the first day to be honest.  
Beca: I did.

(They start laughing then calm down as they hear Jesse walk up to them.)

Jesse: Beca here you are.

(Beca turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Jesse!  
Jesse: Hi. I've been looking for you.  
Beca: I've been here. What you doing?  
Jesse: I was just coming to see if they were bothering you guys?  
Beca: No they weren't. But you are.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jesse: Wow.  
Beca: What you want?  
Jesse: Can we talk in private?

(Calamity looks at him and then to the other Bellas who look just as annoyed to see him.)

Beca: I'm sure whatever it is you have to talk to me about can be said in front of them.  
Jesse: Seriously.  
Calamity: Know what Beca it's fine. We'll see you guys some other time.  
Beca: No wait Calamity it's okay. Stay here and talk to them let me talk to him and get it over with.  
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: I am.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She turns and walks off with Jesse right behind her as they walk off Calamity sees the look on his face and gets annoyed.)

Chloe: She's not into him anymore Calamity.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Seemed like it from here.  
Amy: Jesse broke up with her just a year after we moved to New York.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Aubrey: He started seeing someone what would you say Chlo about a month after him and Beca broke up?  
Chloe: Yeah. He was a real prick to her as well.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks over at them to see Jesse lean in and kiss her seeing Beca and Jesse kiss she gets upset and walks off.)

Charity: Calamity!

(They turn and look to see what Jesse's doing and then see Beca shove him off of her and then slaps him. Over by them.)

Beca: What the hell Jesse?  
Jesse: Beca i'm sorry.  
Beca: No you're not.

(Then she turns and sees Calamity walk off then really let's him have it.)

Beca: You saw her look over here didn't you?  
Jesse: What? No i swear i didn't.  
Beca: You're lying.  
Jesse: I'm not. Beca i'm sorry okay i really am.  
Beca: No you're not. 

(She goes to go after her but he grabs her arm and pulls her back towards him.)

Jesse: Look Beca i am sorry okay.  
Beca: Let me go.  
Jesse: Not until we talk.  
Beca: Jesse let me go.

(He looks at her as Chicago walks up to them.)

Chicago: Beca!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Chicago: He bothering you?  
Beca: Yes he is.

(Jesse looks at her in shock.)

Chicago: Sir i'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the Bella.  
Jesse: I'm not going anywhere.  
Mark: You heard him Swanson let her go or i'll lay your ass out.

(He does as he's told and let's her go as Beca rushes over to the other Evermoist members as they walk up to them along with the remaining Bellas.)

Jesse: Bec's.  
Beca: Stay the hell away from me Jesse. You made it perfectly clear we were over two years ago.  
Jesse: Beca come on.  
Beca: If i have to Jesse i'll file a restring order against you in order to keep you away from me. Where's Calamity?  
Charity: She walked off that way.  
Beca: Okay excuse me.

(They move out of her way and let her go after the woman she's in love with and there was noway in hell that she was going to let Jesse keep her from her. He goes to 

go after her only to have Mark grab him and pushes him towards the exit.)

Mark: The doors that way.  
Jesse: Look i wanna talk to her.  
Mark: From what i could tell she ended that conversation. And she's right. You did see Calamity look over here.

(He looks at him and then looks off he goes to punch Mark only to have him think fast and throws him to the ground.)

Mark: Now what you go and do that for? Because now you're under arrest for taking a swing at a Federal officer.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: I'm Crow Security Genius.

(One of his fellow agents come forward and tosses him a pair of handcuff's once he has them he cuff's Jesse as he's trying to get free he looks around and then puts 

his head down annoyed with himself.)

Jesse: I'll get out.  
Mark: I'm pretty sure you won't. Rogers take him down to the police station.  
Adam: Got it. Get up Swanson.

(They get him up and walk off with him.)

Chloe: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.  
Chloe: Are you really Crow Security?  
Mark: Yeah. I am.  
Chloe: He just got hotter.

(Chicago looks at her as she starts laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. 

(They start laughing.)

Aubrey: Wait do you know Kate Kane?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I did actually.  
Jessica: Did?  
Mark: She was killed three years ago.  
Ashley: How?  
Mark: She was shot on her way home from her real estate company. In fact her Widow is one of my bosses. That's her coming up right now.

(They turn and look at her.)

Aubrey: She's pretty.  
Mark: She's very pretty.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I am. Soph these are the Bellas.

(She turns and looks at them.)

Sophie: Hi.  
Chloe: Hi. Mark told us about your wife. We're sorry.  
Sophie: Thank you.  
Mark: And these three are the remaing members of Evermoist.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Serenity: Hi.  
Sophie: You said the remaining?  
Mark: Yeah their lead singer went off that way.

(She looks off towards the door and laughs.)

Sophie: Kate's double.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Anyway. We'll meet you at the airport.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off with the other Crow agents.)

Cynthia: Is her wife the bestfriend you have such a hard time talking about?  
Mark: Yeah she is.  
Chloe: Sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's are right.

(They smile at him. Over by Beca she's looking around for Calamity but can't find her.)

Beca: Damn it Jesse.

(She continues on with her search of the woman she's in love with over the next ten twenty minutes Beca continues to try and find Calamity but can't find her and gives 

up until tomorrow. Beca walks off and heads to go back to her room to go sleep for the night. A couple of hours later up Beca's room she's lying down on her bed 

thinking as someone knocks on her door she gets up to go answer it as she gets to the door she opens it to find Emily there.)

Beca: Hey.  
Emily: Hey.  
Beca: What's up?  
Emily: I was just talking to Serenity.  
Beca: Where's?  
Emily: She's in her room.

(She hands Beca Calamity's room number and she rushes from the room after grabbing her key. As she runs off Emily smiles at her.)

Emily: Get her Bec's.

(Later up on the floor the Evermoist members are on as she gets to her room Beca knocks on the door inside of the room Calamity's lying down on her bed as someone 

knocks on it she gets up to go answer it as she gets there she opens it to find Beca there and looks at her confused.)

Calamity: Shouldn't you be with Jesse?  
Beca: I would be if he was the one i wanted to be with.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Calamity he broke up with me and then a month after breaking up with me he started dating someone else.  
Calamity: That kiss he gave you didn't speak girlfriend.  
Beca: He said they broke up.

(She laughs at her.)

Calamity: What's up Beca?  
Beca: I've been looking all over for you.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Because i don't want Jesse i haven't wanted Jesse for a while now.  
Calamity: How long?  
Beca: Well since we meet you and the other members of your band.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: I'm in love with you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah. I mean it's kind of hard not to fall in love with the lead singer of the rival band when she's as hot as you.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing as she grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she pulls her into the room more and closes the 

door behind her as it closes behind them she leans her against it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I didn't even ask if this is what you wanted?  
Beca: Be glad you're so hot or i'd be really mad right now.  
Calamity: I can take it back.  
Beca: You better not.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as they walk over to her bed and sit down on it.)

Calamity: Seriously?  
Beca: It is actually to be honest i haven't really felt this way about anyone since Jesse and to me right now he was a real big mistake.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: I'll show you later. But right now i wanna get my woman.

(Calamity laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she smiles in it then pulls away from her again.)

Calamity: Is this where i saw what Jesse said is true.  
Beca: Depends on what you mean?  
Calamity: The ending's always better.

(Beca starts laughing then calms down.)

Beca: Yeah well to be fair.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: This one's better.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Beca deepens it. Sending them into a love making session. Calamity and Beca make love to each other through out the rest of the 

night and into the next morning which nearly made them late to catch the bus to head back to the airport to take all of the acts to the airport.)

Serenity: It's about time.  
Calamity: Yeah yeah.

(She walks onto the bus making them laugh as Beca quickly follows and sits down next to her making the other members of the band and the rest of the Bellas laugh at 

her.)

Beca: You're just jealous.

(Calamity starts laughing at the other girls faces.)

Serenity: So mean she is.

(Mark looks at her and laughs. As the bus takes off to take them all to the airport. As they drive off Mark looks at his two friends in the next to him and smiles at 

them as he's smiling he thinks about what could happen between him and Veracity later on down the road but until then he looks at Calamity and Beca is very happy they 

found each other and are going to live a long and happy life together. Even if there was a misunderstanding on Calamity's part. Because in the end Calamity still ended 

up with the Bella's member she wanted and that left Jesse with nothing. But a bruised ego and well locked up in a jail cell for attempted assault. Oh well such as life.  
But all Calamity has to know is even with that small misunderstanding there was always going to be one woman for Beca and that woman was her and she plans on making 

the most of their time together and that right there is all Mark could ever ask for is seeing two of his bestfriends very happy. I mean what else could an Evermoist or 

a Bella's member ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot fanfic on Pitch Perfect which included my favorite pairing from Pitch Perfect and no i don't mean Chicago and Chloe. Just kidding i love Becalamity more. And i did kind of add a little bit of Batwoman into the story. And to let you guys know the Sophie and Kate i brought up is Earth 38's Sophie and Kate not Earth one's. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
